


I Get Off

by Hustler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, unrealistically clear video connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hustler/pseuds/Hustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"smutty rixonne AU where Michonne is out of town on business and puts on a Skype show for her boys. major fappage."<br/>For the fyeahrixonne blog <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> Come check us out and join in on the fun. We accept prompts, though do expect some waiting time on the fills. Specially if I'm doing them :) fyeahrixonne.tumblr.com

“Daryl!” Rick yelled out.

Rick heard a couple of noises downstairs, some cursing, and then a few stomps up the stairs.

“What?” Daryl called out from the stairs.

“C’mere! I want to show you something.”

Daryl groaned and climbed the rest of the way. Once in their bedroom, Daryl caught sight of Rick on their bed with his laptop.

“Can it wait? I was doing something.” Daryl furrowed his eyebrows with suspicion at the sly grin on Rick’s face.

“I’m sure this will be worth your time,” Rick said confidently.

“If this is another of those goddamn youtube things, I’m gonna break that thing.” Daryl said, looking around the room as he walked closer to the bed.

“Break it, and you’ll see what’ll happen to you when I get home.” Michonne’s firm voice rang out through the speakers. Daryl jumped up on the bed and kneeled behind Rick, looking over his shoulder eagerly.

“’Chone?” He asked, childlike excitement brimming through his voice, leaning into Rick.  

Michonne’s face came into view finally and they took in every slightly blurred detail. They missed her like hell.

“Hey, Daryl.” Michonne smiled, her beautiful brown eyes crinkling with warmth. Her lips pulled up showing that gorgeous smile and Rick desperately missed kissing her awake.

Daryl missed drawing back the shower curtain to that smile when she joined him in the mornings. And when they were really lucky, and Rick had a later shift, she’d have Rick in hand pulling him in behind her.

“How’s work?” Rick asked.

Michonne took a deep breath, smile in place, though a little tired. “Fine. How’s everything back home? Staying out of trouble?”

“Us? It’s you and Daryl that always get into trouble.” Rick replied, smiling fondly.

Michonne eyes twinkled with mischievousness and half-hearted guilt. She shrugged her shoulders. “We have fun,” she said, eyes going over to Daryl.

“Yeah, Rick’s too boring. Haven’t even asked him if he wanted to practice throwing knives,” Daryl said.

Rick looked back at him scandalized. “You do what now?”

Daryl smirked at him and looked back at Michonne. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Is that why you two came home all banged up last time?” Rick asked.

“Maybe.” Michonne answered, with a devilish smirk. “Had to teach him a lesson.”

Rick leaned into the screen more, very much interested in that piece of information. Michonne was smiling over at Daryl, a fond secret shining in her eyes. He looked over at Daryl and he was biting his lip, looking back at Michonne with want.

“Yeah. Got me good that day,” Daryl said, slightly out of breath.

Rick’s cock began to fill at the thought of what they had gotten up to.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing about it,” Rick said.

Michonne and Daryl looked at him for a moment. “I’d rather show you when I come home,” Michonne said.

Daryl moved to sit next to Rick, completely pressed against him, from shoulders to knees. He looked at Rick from under his unkempt bangs, mouth partially opened. Something was dying to escape those lips, but as always Daryl held it back with unbreakable will. He looked down at Rick’s throat and his eyes burned with the words he denied him. Slowly, he looked away and returned his attention to Michonne.

Rick swallowed carefully and tried to remain still next to Daryl. Sometimes he forgot exactly how intimidating Daryl could be. He usually fell into a more submissive role with him and Michonne. Though he didn’t mind having the Daryl that scared people off with a single look, next to him in bed. Didn’t mind it at all.

Rick looked back at Michonne. She’d been watching him with heated eyes. He felt his cheeks heat at the attention. Even after all this time and all the nights they’ve spent together, it was still flattering.

“I miss you guys,” Michonne said. She sighed deeply and then stretched, her tank top sliding over her muscles as her arms extended above her head. She was lying on her side, the camera cut off midway past her breasts.

Rick and Daryl watched the way her breasts moved with each deep breath, her nipples peeking through the thin material. Michonne tipped her head back just a little more and her long throat caught the light of the screen. She released another satisfied sigh and returned back to her previous position. She saw their faces and laughed softly, a sexy little sound that did not help their lust.

Daryl regained his voice first and cleared his throat. “Sorry,” he muttered. He looked away, shy suddenly.“We miss you too.”

Rick snapped out of his trance and pulled at his jeans, trying to pull himself together. Daryl looked over knowingly, pulling at his own pants too.

“I don’t think we’ve spent a night apart since we moved in together,” Michonne said, playing with the bottom of her top.

Rick shook his head, “The bed’s too big now. Even with Daryl smothering me in my sleep.”

Daryl jabbed him with his elbow and Rick held back a grunt of pain.

“It’s not a secret,” Rick gasped out.

“It’s really not.” Michonne agreed. “As soon as you fall asleep you’re glued to him. If he moves you move.”

Daryl turned red and shifted away from Rick, but stayed close enough to still see Michonne. Rick scoffed and gave Michonne a look.

“I gotta say, I thought it was going to be easier sleeping without all the extra body parts, but I was wrong.” Michonne’s hand slipped under her top and through the material they could see her fingers running over her skin.

“I have to wear pants to bed now, because I get cold,” she said, outraged.

Daryl and Rick both laughed and Rick subtly moved closer to Daryl.

“That’s unfortunate,” Rick said, sincerely. Then he licked his lips and grinned. “I miss having your legs in between mine.”

Michonne dropped her head against the bed and groaned in frustration.

“Me too,” she said, turning her head to see the screen. The sound of skin sliding across skin came through the speakers as she rubbed her bare legs against each other.

“You’re not wearing any right now,” Daryl pointed out.

“Hmm, no.” Michonne said, looking down at her legs, lips pursed.

Michonne pinched the bottom of her top and pulled, letting it go. The material sprang up, settling an inch higher on her ribs. Her hand continued down, face smug as she watched both their eyes follow.

“You’re not wearing anything,” Rick whispered.

Daryl moved closer to the laptop, bringing him back to Rick’s side.

___

Rick squeezed his hands into fists as they watched Michonne’s face. Her mouth open around a breathy moan and tongue licking her lips. The tendons in her neck strained and the right side of her body jostled ever so slightly. It was torture seeing the pleasure on her face and not seeing where her hands were at.

Rick licked his lips, feeling something like fire burning through his body as she pushed her laptop back, letting the camera reveal most of her body. Like a sadistic tease, it stopped right before her wrist.

“C’mon, Michonne,” Daryl begged, hand grasping the screen as if he could move her own to show him.

“Let us see, c’mon,” Daryl continued.

“What do you want, Daryl?” Michonne asked.

“I want to see you.”

“I’m right here,” Michonne replied smirking at him and bringing one her fingers to her mouth. She traced her bottom lip with her finger before sucking it into her mouth.

“Fuck.” Rick gritted out. He could practically taste her.

Daryl moaned and for a second he looked like an insatiable being, strumming with unfulfilled desire. He needed some form of release soon before he absolutely lost it. Rick hoped he didn’t get it for a while.

“Michonne,” Rick called out, using that tone that only they had with each other, usually used against Daryl.

Her eyes immediately found his, mouth curving up in anticipation. “Yeah,” Michonne replied, voice deep and sweet.

“This isn’t the first time you’re getting off there, is it?”

“No,” Michonne answered looking at Daryl’s reaction. He squeezed his fists and let out sharp breaths.

“How many times?” Rick asked.

“Four.”

“Must have taken the stress off.”

“Yeah it did.”

“Did you think about Daryl’s tongue? I know he’s thinking about how you taste right now, wishing he was right there with you.” Rick was breathing faster and Michonne’s rhythm was picking up. 

“I know I am,” he said.

“Yeah,” Michonne moaned.

Daryl reached over and latched onto Rick’s neck, tongue moving rapidly and sucking in his flesh. It was wild and desperate, and Rick knew he was taking out his frustration on him. Daryl kept moving and driving Rick crazy until he reached the spot below his ear. Daryl immediately attacked his ear and Rick went dizzy for a moment. He gasped and let out a painfully embarrassing noise.

Michonne sat up and opened her legs wide, ankles disappearing on the sides of the screen. She reached down and spread her lips open, letting her clit show.

Daryl was breathing hard, eyes intensely focused on Michonne’s fingers. Hunger looked terrifyingly sinful on his face. Rick couldn’t hold back his hunger either, he reached over and grabbed Daryl through his pants. Daryl groaned harsh and loud through his throat but his eyes remained trained on the screen.

Rick opened Daryl’s pants for him and Daryl didn’t waste any time on grabbing his cock and stroking it. It was red and already dripping with precum. Rick knew just how he felt. He opened his own jeans and rubbed himself over his underwear.

Michonne rubbed her finger over her clit slowly, every once in a while dipping down to her cunt to wet her finger. Rick’s cock became impossibly harder and he wished he was there rubbing the head of his cock over her clit.

Daryl’s jaw kept clenching and Rick knew he was running his tongue on the back of his teeth, imagining her clit before him.

She ran two fingers in between her lips and then brought them down. Ever so slowly she slipped them in. A breathy gasp and she was pumping them in and out.

Rick was going crazy. “Wish I was with you.” Rick remembered her heat painfully clear, how she felt around him. He never got enough of her.

“You’re so wet,” Daryl groaned. He turned to Rick and yanked him out of his messy boxers. He went in for the kill and rubbed the underside of his head, just how he liked it. Rick took out his need on Daryl, and gripped him harder and faster. Daryl threw his head back and moaned, “Rick. No. Same rules,” Daryl rasped out. “She’s gotta come first.”

“Keep going,” Michonne said. She brought her other hand down used it to tease her clit as she continued to fuck herself with her fingers.

“Don’t hold back. I need you.” Michonne didn’t stop moaning after that. She turned over on her back and her chest lifted off the bed continuously, undulating. Her muscled thighs and stomach trembled, shaking with the oncoming orgasm. She kept her head turned to them, but her eyes would close every so often and her breath would hitch. She was getting close. Rick nearly came after every time. Daryl was far gone, but dutifully waited for her. Her face was gorgeous lost in passion.

“You’re beautiful,” Rick whispered.

Daryl leaned his head on Rick’s shoulder, cursing repeatedly.

“Come for us, Michonne. C’mon,” Daryl pleaded.

Michonne yelled as she slammed into herself one more time and came, shaking uncontrollably.

________

“Fuck him, Rick.”  Michonne commanded. Her chest was still heaving, breasts falling and shaking with each tremor.

“I want you to fuck him now.”

All that tension wound up in their bodies suddenly tightened over their muscles and their movement slowed down, like hunters expertly stalking their prey. Rick struck, grabbing Daryl’s pants and pulling him down beneath him. Daryl’s pants partly came off, hanging on his muscled thighs. His arms shot up automatically gripping onto Rick’s biceps. He held on hard and Rick hissed in pain.

“I want to fuck you.” Daryl said in a steely voice.

“That’s not what she wants,” Rick replied, smug. Daryl stared at him with a thousand promises of retaliation as Rick took off his pants. Daryl turned to the screen. Rick pulled off his own jeans and grabbed the lube from their nightstand.

They looked directly into the camera for a moment, looking at it with all their longing and then looked at each other. Rick kissed Daryl softly, licking his bottom lip and then kissing his mole.

Daryl huffed a small laugh and rubbed his nose against the grain of Rick’s stubble.

“Do it,” Daryl whispered against his skin.

It was hard and heavy full of lust, but it was just shy of perfection. With Michonne gone and the show of a lifetime, their appetite screamed for her touch and taste. Still it was a hell of a good fuck.

                                          


End file.
